fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Glad IJs: Hoofdstuk 2
De kraamkamer was een stuk leger geworden nadat Venkelpoot, Rafelpoot, Kervelpoot en Naaldpoot leerlingen waren geworden. Vliegkit verveelde zich constant. De oudsten waren een goede tijd-doder en Mirrehars en Schervenklauw hadden hem ook weleens opgezocht. Maar iedereen was te druk met zijn taken dus besteedde niemand meer aandacht aan hem. Lindekit en Lijsterkit waren of bezig met aandacht trekken van de leerlingen, of samen aan het spelen. Zelfs Venkelpoot was meer met hun bezig dan met hem. Hij dacht terug aan de keer dat Havikster hem gestraft had. Schervenklauw had de laatste prooi van de prooihoop gekregen voor een maan, net zoals Mirrehars, en mocht het kamp zonder patrouille niet verlaten. Vliegkit mocht niet uit de kraamkamer voor een maan en kon niet eens naar de oudsten toe! Het was de meest verschrikkelijke maan van zijn hele leven geweest. En dan kwam er nog bij dat Venkelpoot ook boos op hem was, omdat hij haar leerlingenceremonie had gemist. Vliegkit had er alles aan gedaan om het goed te maken, maar niks had geholpen. Gelukkig zou hij bijna leerling worden en kon hij zich eindelijk focussen op zijn training! ‘Hé, Vliegkit! Wat sta je daar te dromen? Aan de kant!’ snauwde Lindekit. De bruin gestreepte kater beukte hem aan de kant en stampte erlangs. Zijn zusje ging er snel achteraan en kon het niet laten om Vliegkit nog een keer duwen. ‘Als lopen niet lukt moet je misschien maar proberen te vliegen!’ Lijsterkit keek naar haar broertje en samen barstten ze in lachen uit. ‘Zoem, zoem, zoem!’ Een licht gegrom steeg op uit Vliegkits keel, maar hij besloot om rustig te blijven en uitte zijn woede door de aarde onder hem te kneden. Hij hoorde Kervelpoot en Naaldpoot enthousiast naar de twee kittens toe rennen. Verdrietig en jaloers tegelijk, keek Vliegkit naar het groepje. Waarom kan ik niet zo met hun opschieten? Wat heb ik misdaan? Bedroefd strompelde hij verder over de open plek in het kamp heen, zijn kop gebogen. Opeens voelde hij een harde stoot tegen zijn kop en hij vloog achteruit. ‘Kijk uit waar je loopt, irritante haarbal,’ hoorde hij Doornstip brommen. De poes stapte over hem heen en trippelde verder. Esdoornlicht verscheen voor het hol van de oudsten. ‘Als je hem al niet zag staan, is het misschien voor jou ook al tijd om je bij de oudsten te voegen, Doornstip!’ riep ze de poes na. Vliegkit knikte dankbaar naar haar en liep naar het hol. ‘Die jonge generatie ook!’ gromde ze. Hij haalde schouders op. ‘Ik had gewoon moeten kijken.’ Het is toch altijd mijn schuld, voegde hij er stilletjes aan toe. Distelkrul verschoof zich in zijn nest. ‘Dat is niet waar! Ik kon het vanaf hier zien! Doornstip deed het met opzet!’ Jaagsprong snoof. ‘Jij bent een van de weinige die nog weet wat respect en beleefdheid is! Hopelijk hou je dat zo vol! Dat heb je vast en zeker van je moeder geërfd.’ Geschokt keek Vliegkit naar de oude kater. Dit was de eerste keer dat hij wat over zijn moeder had gehoord! Zijn hart maakte een sprongetje toen hij hoorde dat zijn moeder een goed hart had. ‘Was zij een aardige poes?’ vroeg hij voorzichtig. Jaagsprong knikte. ‘Ik was haar mentor!’ Vliegkits ogen waren rond van verbazing. ‘Echt waar?’ Distelkrul knikte. ‘Dat weet ik nog ja. Wat een schat van een kat was dat toch zeg. Een geweldige poes!’ Vliegkits poten tintelde van opwinding. Eindelijk kreeg hij wat te horen over zijn moeder! ‘Wat was haar naam?’ ‘Sinteldauw,’ antwoordde Esdoornlicht, ‘En je had nog een broertje en een zusje die helaas al meteen dood waren. Ze heetten Boskit en Dauwkit.’ Ik had nog meer familie? Waarom heeft Havikster me dat nooit verteld? ‘Waar zijn jullie bezig?’ vroeg een zware stem luid. Over de schaduw gesproken. Jaagsprong keek verschrikt op. ‘Havikster! Welkom, het is lang geleden sinds je ons hebt opgezocht! De laatste keer was in je leerlingentijd geloof ik?’ Havikster wuifde de kat weg met zijn staart. ‘Ik dacht dat we over dat onderwerp nooit zouden spreken?’ vroeg hij streng. Esdoornlicht trok met haar oren. ‘Een klein beetje informatie over zijn moeder kan geen kwaad. Hij heeft er recht op!’ De blauwe ogen van de leider fonkelde boos. ‘En jullie hebben geen recht op spreken!’ snauwde hij. Distelkrul kwam moeizaam overeind. ‘En wat wil je doen? Ons verbannen? Ons vermoorden?’ Vliegkit schrok van de woorden van de kater. Had zijn vader ooit iemand vermoord? ‘Maar pap, jij vertelt mij nooit wat over mijn moeder! Zelfs niet haar naam!’ Havikster duwde hem weg uit het hol. ‘En daar heb ik mijn redenen voor, Vliegkit, of twijfel jij soms aan je leider? Ga nu weg, ik heb even wat te bespreken met Esdoornlicht, Distelkrul en Jaagsprong.’ Vliegkit keek zijn vader gekwetst aan. ‘Ik twijfel niet aan mijn leider, maar wel aan mijn vader,’ mompelde hij zachtjes en hij keerde zich om. Harpijvleugel sprong bezorgd naar hem toe. ‘Waar ging dat over?’ Vliegkit draaide zijn kop weg. Dat gaat je niet aan! Nepmoeder die je bent! ‘Niks.’ Hij was nog altijd boos op Harpijvleugel geweest sinds dat ze hem en Schervenklauw en Mirrehars had verraadden. De poes keek hem nog lang na, maar ging toen naar de prooihoop en pakte wat voor haar en haar partner, Grijsschemer. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg een stem achter hem. Vliegkit keek over zijn schouder. Venkelpoot! Ze praat weer met me! ''Hij knikte. ‘Ja hoor, het was niks ernstigs. Ze vertelden me eindelijk eens wat over mijn moeder, en toen werd Havikster boos.’ Venkelpoot legde haar staart meelevend op zijn schouders. ‘Dat begrijp ik. Het zal vast niet leuk zijn om niks te weten over je moeder.’ Vliegkit zuchtte. ‘Je moest eens weten.’ Het werd even stil tussen hun. ‘En?’ vroeg de lichtbruine poes. ‘Hoe heette ze?’ En dat vrolijkte hem meteen op. ‘Ze heette Sinteldauw! En Distelkrul zei dat ze een geweldige poes was! Jaagsprong was zelfs haar mentor! En blijkbaar had ik ook nog een broertje en zusje!’ Venkelpoot keek hem verontwaardigd aan. ‘Echt waar?’ Hij knikte trots. ‘Echt waar! Boskit en Dauwkit waren hun namen!’ ‘Venkelpoot!’ riep Vederzang, Venkelpoots mentor. ‘We gaan trainen!’ Achter de poes verschenen Doornstip en Naaldpoot. ‘Kom je?’ Venkelpoot stond meteen op. ‘Sorry, Vliegkit, ik moet gaan!’ ‘Dat snap ik,’ antwoordde hij. Hij zuchtte. ''Gelukkig heeft ze me het vergeven. Nu heb ik tenminste weer een vriendin! ''Appelsneeuw kwam naar hem toegenomen. Er dansten pretlichtjes in haar ogen alsof ze net iets geweldigs te horen had gekregen. ‘Goed nieuws?’ vroeg hij. De rood en witte poes knikte hevig met haar kop. ‘Ik verwacht kits!’ miauwde ze blij. ''Ja! Eindelijk weer een gezellig persoon in de kraamkamer! ''Appelsneeuw was altijd van de neutrale partij geweest en deed gewoon aardig tegen hem. ''Alleen is het wel een beetje te laat, nu ik bijna leerling wordt. ‘Wie is de gelukkige?’ vroeg hij. ‘Gerststeel! Oh, wat zal hij een geweldige vader worden!’ Vreugdevol liep ze verder om aan Kikkerplons haar nieuws te vertellen. Vliegkit keek naar de Grote Boom waar Havikster, zijn vader, inklom. Met zijn luide stem riep hij een Clanvergadering bijeen. Snel stond Vliegkit op en trippelde naar de kraamkamer. De Clanvergaderingen waren niet voor kits bestemd, en Vliegkit zou waarschijnlijk op zijn kop krijgen als hij zou blijven. Naar de grond starend, liep hij naar zijn nest. Hij had niet gemerkt dat Schervenklauw naar hem toe was gekomen en schrok zich dood toen de kater voor hem sprong. ‘Waar denk jij naartoe te gaan?’ miauwde hij streng met een speelse ondertoon. Vliegkit keek verbaasd op. ‘Vergaderingen zijn niet voor kittens, toch?’ antwoordde hij. Schervenklauws ogen glinsterden. ‘Wel als het een vergadering is die speciaal voor jou wordt gehouden!’ Het duurde even voordat het tot Vliegkit doordrong waar zijn oom over aan het praten was. ‘Mijn leerlingenceremonie! Ik was het helemaal vergeten! Is het echt nu?’ Hij sprong een staartlengte in de lucht. Allerlei gedachtes spookten door hem heen. Wie zal mijn mentor worden? Wat zal ik allemaal wel niet leren? Ga ik echt vandaag al het territorium verkennen?! ‘Waar wacht je op? Ga!’ Schervenklauw neusde hem weg en nam toen zelf plaats tussen de katten. Kikkerplons kwam samen met Lijsterkit en Lindekit naar hem toe getrippeld. ‘Ga je mee?’ vroeg ze. Vliegkit knikte en ging achter ze aan. ‘Moet hij echt met onze ceremonie meedoen? Waarom kon hij niet zijn eigen hebben! Nu steelt hij ons moment!’ bromde Lindekit. Zijn zusje knikte instemmend. ‘Hij is later dan ons geboren, dus hij kan nog helemaal geen leerling worden!’ Hun moeder gaf ze beiden een tik om de oren. ‘Stil! Dit is niet het gedrag van een leerling! Als jullie zo doorgaan is het dadelijk alsnog alleen zijn ceremonie! En het verschilde maar een paar dagen, dus maak je niet zo druk.’ Vliegkit was dankbaar dat de poes het voor hem opnam, al wist hij dat Kikkerplons het niet voor hem had gedaan; ze wilde gewoon haar jongen opvoeden. Hij keek naar boven en zag zijn vader, Havikster, op een grote tak staan. ‘Katten van de HemelClan! Vandaag is een mooie dag voor ons. Drie kittens hebben hun zesde maan bereikt en zijn klaar om leerlingen te worden. Lijsterkit, Lindekit en Vliegkit, vanaf deze dag, totdat jullie je krijgersnamen krijgen, worden jullie genoemd bij de namen: Lijsterpoot, Lindepoot en Vliegpoot.’ De grote kater sprong van de tak af en landde op zijn vier poten naast hun voor de rest van de ceremonie. ‘Lijsterpoot, jouw mentor zal Witsnavel zijn. Ik hoop dat zij je alles zal leren wat ze weet.’ De kleine, witte poes stapte naar voren en tikte de neus aan van de leerling. Daarna trippelde ze samen weg. ‘Grijsschemer, jij bent klaar voor je eerste leerling en ik ga ervan uit dat je Lindepoot alles zal weten wat je hebt geleerd van mij.’ De glanzende grijze kater knikte en tikte daarna Lindepoots neus aan met de zijne. Havikster wendde zich tot Vliegpoot. ‘Zoon, jij bent ook eindelijk zes manen en mag bent vanaf nu een leerling. Schervenklauw zal je mentor worden!’ Haviksters ogen glommen, zijn blik trots en donker. Vliegpoot sprong naar zijn mentor toe, voordat die naar hem was gekomen en ze tikte gauw elkaars neuzen aan. ‘Ik kan niet geloven dat jij mijn mentor bent!’ fluisterde hij zacht, maar enthousiast. Schervenklauw gaf hem een liefdevolle lik. ‘Ik ook niet, maar ik ben wel heel erg blij!’ ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Nadat iedereen hem had gefeliciteerd - behalve een aantal katten die alleen maar aandacht besteedden aan Lijsterpoot en Lindepoot - ging hij samen met Schervenklauw het kamp uit. ‘Ik dacht dat je liever alleen wilde gaan, in plaats van met Lijsterpoot en Lindepoot,’ zei Schervenklauw. Vliegpoot knikte. ‘Ja, dat zou een stuk leuker zijn!’ Hij wilde niet op zijn eerste dag als leerling, alweer met die twee vervelende haarballen opgescheept zitten. Maar ze waren nog niet weg, of Witsnavel, Grijsschemer, Lijsterpoot en Lindepoot kwamen hun al achterna. ‘Wacht op ons!’ hijgde Witsnavel. Grijsschemer kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes. ‘Of wilden jullie soms alleen gaan?’ Vliegpoots vacht prikkelde met irritatie. Hij mocht die kater niet. Door Grijsschemer was Harpijvleugel helemaal verpest. De grijze kat speelde altijd de baas over haar en Harpijvleugel volgde hem trouw. Als hij er niet was geweest was ze vast niet zo veranderd! Ze was eerst zo aardig… Schervenklauw wisselde even een blik met Vliegpoot en keek toen weer naar Grijsschemer. ‘Natuurlijk niet, kom mee,’ antwoordde hij rustig. Meteen nam de grijze kater de leiding en de rest haalde hen ook in. Maar Vliegpoot vond het niet erg om achteraan te lopen. Hoe verder hij van ze weg was, hoe beter. Hij wist ook wel waarom Schervenklauw had gezegd dat ze mee konden komen. Het zou onbeleefd zijn geweest om te weigeren. ‘Sorry,’ miauwde zijn mentor zachtjes. Vliegpoot haalde zijn schouders op. ‘Maakt niet uit, ik snap het.’ ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ De weg was lang, stil en heel erg vermoeiend. Met zijn kortere poten kon Vliegpoot de rest van de patrouille nauwelijks bijhouden en had geen tijd om te rusten. De vele bladeren maakten het er niet makkelijker op en hij was al een paar keer gestruikeld. Gelukkig hadden Lindepoot en Lijsterpoot het niet gezien. Hij kon al raden wat ze gezegd zouden hebben. Als ik kan eindelijk vechten, zal ik ze eens laten zien hoe goed ik kan ''lopen!'' ‘Eekhoorn!’ krijste Lijsterpoot ineens. Vliegpoot en Schervenklauw keken op en zagen de twee leerlingen voor hun voorbij rennen. Lindepoots pootstappen waren luid en hij had waarschijnlijk alle prooi in het bos weggejaagd, maar Lijsterpoot deed het best goed. De poes haalde de eekhoorn in, haalde onhandig uit en viel daarna met een smak op de grond. Vliegpoot kon zijn lach niet in houden en proestte het uit. Helaas was de eekhoorn zo erg geschrokken dat hij omkeerde en recht in Lindepoots poten terechtkwam. Met een harde mep lag het diertje dood tussen de poten van de bruin gestreepte kater. Samen met zijn zus sprong hij blij in het rond. ‘We hebben onze eerste prooi gevangen!’ De kat pakte zijn prooi op en klemde het tussen ze kaken. Toen ze hem voorbijliepen keek Lijsterpoot hem hatelijk aan. ‘Wie het laatst lacht, lacht het best!’ beet ze hem toe voordat ze haar staart in zijn gezicht duwde. Alsof zij niet uit hadden gelachen als het mij was overkomen. Schervenklauw gebaarde hem met zijn staart om bij de rest te komen staan - waar Vliegpoot totaal geen zin in had. Witsnavel staarde hem boos aan. ‘De volgende keer kan je best wat meer ondersteunend zijn hoor!’ Vliegpoot verroerde geen haar en gaapte haar droogjes aan. Het kan me dus helemaal niks schelen wat jij denkt. Grijsschemer stootte Witsnavel zachtjes aan. ‘Dat deed hij alleen maar omdat hij jaloers was hoor!’ fluisterde hij, maar het was hoorbaar voor iedereen. Vliegpoot hoorde Schervenklauws tanden geërgerd op elkaar knarsen. ‘Zo is het wel weer genoeg,’ miauwde de kater kalmpjes, al was zijn blik vol met haat en vuur. Zijn mentor trippelde van de groep weg en wenkte Vliegpoot om met hem mee te gaan. ‘Wij maken de patrouille maar af, leggen jullie dat kleine dier maar op de prooihoop.’ Opgetogen ging Vliegpoot met de lichtgrijze kater mee. Eindelijk weg van die vervelende katten! Hij voelde de ogen van het groepje katten nog op zijn rug branden, waarschijnlijk kwaad door Schervenklauws belediging, maar het maakte hem niks meer uit. ‘Stelletje vossenharten dat ze zijn!’ gromde de krijgskat boos. Normaal gesproken zou Vliegpoot verontwaardigd moeten zijn dat een kat zo over zijn Clangenoten praatte, maar hij had al eerder gehoord dat de HemelClan tegenwoordig in twee groepen was verdeeld. Toen ze een tijdje in stilte hadden gewandeld, bleef Schervenklauw even staan. ‘Weet je, eigenlijk zou ik zeggen, bijt eens van je af, want anders stoppen ze nooit. Maar ik weet niet of dat nu zo slim is. Voor nu zou ik het je niet aantrekken. We gaan gewoon extra hard trainen en dan versla je ze binnen no-time! De katten zullen niet weten wat hen overkomt!’ Vliegpoot keek naar zijn mentor en kreeg een warm gevoel onder zijn pels toen hij zag hoe innig de kater naar hem keek. Ik ben zo blij dat ik hem als mentor heb! ‘Ik zal mijn uiterste best doen, beloofd!’ zei hij opgewekt. Schervenklauw knikte tevreden en samen liepen ze weer verder. ‘Dan ga we na onze patrouille meteen verder met wat training!’ Yes! ''Gemotiveerder liep Vliegpoot door, zijn moeheid compleet verdwenen. Hij was er klaar voor! ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ ‘Wil je liever jacht- of vechttraining?’ vroeg Schervenklauw hem. ‘Vechttraining natuurlijk!’ antwoordde Vliegpoot. ''Hoe eerder ik Lindepoot en Lijsterpoot inmaak hoe beter! Ze waren nog niet bij een klein grasveldje aangekomen, of Venkelpoot en Vederzang stapte uit de bosjes. ‘Mogen wij misschien meedoen?’ vroeg de grijze poes vriendelijk. Schervenklauw keek even naar Vliegpoot, die hem een klein knikje teruggaf. ‘Graag zelfs! Dan kan Vliegpoot meteen zijn oefeningen op iemand uitproberen!’ Ondanks dat Vliegpoot wist dat Venkelpoot echt geen geintjes over zijn vechttechnieken zou maken, was hij alsnog heel erg zenuwachtig om tegen haar te vechten. Hij wilde haar niet teleurstellen, maar juist indruk maken. Schervenklauw en Vederzang namen ieder hun leerling apart om Vliegpoot en Venkelpoot te vertellen wat ze moesten doen. De grote kater keek Vliegpoot strak aan. ‘We gaan gewoon makkelijk beginnen. Probeer Venkelpoots poten onder haar weg te slaan en spring dan op haar - en spring niet te hoog! Je kan ook proberen om onder haar langs te gaan en op haar buik een paar klappen uitdelen, in training doen we namelijk niet aan klauwen, dat had je anders in een echt gevecht wel moeten doen.’ Vliegpoot knikte om te laten zien dat hij het begreep en draaide zich om naar Venkelpoot, die al klaar stond. ‘Start!’ riep Vederzang. Venkelpoot wachtte niet en rende op Vliegpoot af. Nog net op tijd ontweek hij haar, maar gleed uit over de bladeren en moest nog overeind krabbelen toen Venkelpoot haar volgende aanval begon. Ze sprong op hem, duwde hem tegen de grond aan en sprong toen weer van hem af. Snel sprong Vliegpoot op zijn vier poten en toen Venkelpoot nog geen hartslag op de grond terecht was gekomen, mepte hij haar poten weg. ‘Oef!’ was het enige dat de poes nog kon uitbrengen. Ha! Vliegpoot dacht haar te hebben sprong op haar rug, maar Venkelpoot was sterker dan verwacht en gooide hem met gemak van zich af. Beide katten pakten hun rust en bleven even wachten voordat de eerste slag gegeven werd. Vliegpoot probeerde onder Venkelpoot te komen, zoals Schervenklauw hem had verteld, maar Venkelpoot was sterker en drukte hem tegen het bladerdek aan. Grommend verzamelde hij al zijn kracht om haar van zich af te gooien, maar hij was machteloos. Wat hij ook probeerde, niks leek te werken. Uiteindelijk kwam Vederzang naar hen toegelopen. ‘Stop maar!’ miauwde ze. Venkelpoot sprong van hem af en trippelde naar haar mentor toe. Zuchtend stond Vliegpoot op en schudde de bladeren uit zijn vacht. ‘Wat is er aan de hand?’ vroeg Schervenklauw. Droevig boog de kleine kater zijn kop. ‘Ik heb verloren toch? Ik deed vast niks goed.’ Schervenklauw keek hem verbaasd aan. ‘Wat? Hoe kom je daar nou weer bij! Je hebt het super goed gedaan? En dat zonder dat ik het voordeed! Echt waar, Vliegpoot, je hebt talent voor het vechten!’ Vederzang en Venkelpoot kwamen naar hun toe. ‘Inderdaad, Vliegpoot, voor een eerste vechttraining, deed je het merkwaardig goed!’ Venkelpoot knikte instemmend. ‘Zeker weten! Ik had geen schijn van kans om mijn poten op tijd weg te trekken toen je mij vloerde! Goed gedaan!’ Vliegpoot slikte even en werd warm onder zijn vacht. Hij knipperde dankbaar met zijn ogen en lachte even. ‘Dank jullie wel, dat is heel erg fijn om te horen.’ Venkelpoot gaf hem een kopje. ‘Geen dank, dit heb je helemaal zelf gedaan!’ Ook Schervenklauw boog zich naar hem toe. ‘Als we veel gaan trainen, maak je Lijsterpoot en Lindepoot met gemak in, let maar op!’ Vliegpoots voeten tintelden van opwinding. Ik kan het echt! Nu zal ik ze eens laten zien wat ze krijgen als met mij spotten! Ik zal maar oppassen als ik jullie was! Categorie:Vliegpoots Wraak Categorie:Vliegpoots Wraak: hoofdstukken Categorie:Glad IJs Categorie:Glad IJs: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal